Don't go
by raziella
Summary: "Please...", he choked and had they not stood pressed together Kaito would not have heard the quiet utterance. "Please, don't move. Stay, just... just for now..." Now two-shot! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring down. Heavy droplets that came together in an intense shower, creating an illusion of being completely alone as the wall of water isolated him. He might even have thought he was alone had it not been for the strong arms that held him. Two warm limbs that pressed into his back, pushed him into the solid frame of the man holding him. He could feel his ragged breath on his skin, sending trickles of electricity through his body. He had goosebumps where the water dripped from the mans bangs, down under his blazer and shirt. He would have thought he would be completely drenched through by now, but those drops that made their way down his back had his spine tingling. No, he was not alone. He made a small movement but Shinichi only pressed him tighter to his body.

"Please...", he choked and had they not stood pressed together Kaito would not have heard the small utterance. "Please, don't move. Stay, just... just for now..."

As a thief his instincts were screaming at him to leave. They were just a block down from where he had held his last heist and the task force could show up at any moment. His hang glider lay broken just a few paces away, a dead give away could they see anything through the rain. But as he felt the small tremors go through Shinichi's body, all thoughts of escape left him. No, he would never leave this man when he seemed so broken. He had a code after all; no one gets hurt at a KID's heist. Especially not his favorite critic.

Is that all he is? whispered a small voice in the back of his mind. He tried to shake it off, ignore the answering yell of no that he before he could stop himself had answered with. Unconsciously, he raised his arms to hug the detective back. His clothes were pressed to his body and as he put his hands on his back he realized the detective was thin, unhealthy so. Possibly a side effect of turning back to his original body after such a long time as Conan. He did not miss the flinch when his cold fingers touched his body, did not miss the interrupted breathing, did not miss how Shinichi's fingers dug into his skin in an almost painful, desperate grasp.

"Okay", he whispered and rested his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

They were so close he could feel his heart beating, fast, steady and loud thumps that resounded through his body into Kaito where his own heart answered by matching the really too fast pace. But how could he be calm now? He had fought so hard not to let his feelings for the detective grow, to show. He thought he had actually made it as he on this very evening had flown off the skyscraper with his goal, Pandora, securely hidden in the front pocket of his white slacks. He had never seen the storm coming.

Suddenly the heavens had opened and it rained so heavy he was wondering if it was not a punishment from one of their Gods themselves that had sent the flood down. To rinse, to wash away the pain and sorrow that had pushed itself into his heart ever since the day his father died. As he lost control of the hang glider and rushed towards the ground in an uneven race with the winds, he thought maybe he had built too many walls around his heart for him to remain. He did not wish to stain Earth with the darkness that lingered and threatened to overtake him. He did not want to bring suffering to his friends, to his family, to Shinichi...

When had the detective gotten there, he wondered as he dried to focus on the small blue dot further down through the haze that was his tears. He was waving frantically, pointing, shouting into the roaring winds that carried his voice away from their desired destination. All he heard was the wind. But he looked anyway, and saw the night club that had put out their party tents for the expected nice summer evening. He did not know why, but he tried steering the hang glider towards the tents. It was Shinichi who had pointed him to them. He was not sure if it was his usual determination not to let anyone die on his watch, but Kaito could not deny that he wished to see him again. Just for a second hear his voice explaining his tricks to him, the smirk that confidently made its way across his beautiful features.

No he had not made it - he had sunk so far into his infatuation with the detective, his detective, that nothing could make him turn away. He realized this as he clung to Shinichi just as desperately. He felt hot tears on his cheeks mix with the ice cold spray of the rain. The cold was seeping into his body as not even their combined body heat could provide enough warmth to keep them at a humane temperature. He tried to press even close even if it was impossible, and only ended up pushing them against the wall of the night club that had saved his life. Their positions were forcibly changed by the impact and suddenly he found himself lost in the eyes of the young man that had captured his heart.

His eyes were red from crying but that deep blue piercing gaze did not waver as they stared at each other, foreheads pressed together, their breaths mixing in a misty chaos. He did not know who moved first but soon their lips were on each other. Soft yet firm, wet from tears and rain, a salty mix and pure heaven in an agonizing clarity. If he had ever dreamt about kissing those full lips before, it was nothing compared to the heat that really kissing him meant. A deep moan made its way through his throat and a soft whimper was heard in response. He licked his lower lip, begging for entrance and hastily invaded the hot, dark abyss that was his mouth when he opened his mouth. Their tongues met and danced and it self shivers of pleasure down his back.

His numb fingers had slowly started fondling the body of his detective. He did not think of the consequences of their actions but as he felt a growing bump press against his thigh and realized his own member had made an impromptu appearance, the truth of their state was starting to become clear in his hazy mind. The places where Shinichi touched him burned, a fire that could only be satisfied as the nimble fingers of his love once again returned. As they made their way down to his butt, his own hands suspiciously somehow having made their way inside Shinichi's shirt where their mercilessly teased his nipples, he froze. His hands did not move away but all movement ceased.

Kaito opened clouded lids and locked gaze with the dark lust-filled eyes of his would-be lover. There was a question there, one he really could not answer. This was not how it was supposed to be. No matter how much he loved the detective, this could not happen. He visibly flinched, Poker Face loooong gone, when a somewhat warm hand pressed against his now flushed cheek.

"We can't do this", he mumbled against the lips of the man whose hold of his butt made him feel lightheaded.

Hurt instantly filled Shinichi's eyes and his body started shifting, trying to move away from their very compromising position. When Kaito realized he was about to lose his detective, he pressed himself harder to said man and when confused eyes looked into his own again, he made a decision. He quickly kissed these wet lips, pouty from his attentions, and whispered, as if he never finished his sentence: "here...".

He fished a pen out from a pocket, one of the unbelievably many he had on his KID suit, and quickly grabbed hold of Shinichi's wrist where he scribbled down some words in a neat handwriting. As he looked up he was met with the most dazzling smile, one that very fast turned lustful again as he leaned forward and kissed him one long thorough time, before he disappeared into the night where the rain was still pouring down. It was really time he met Kuroba Kaito, if they were going to continue this...


	2. I Figured

Your reviews were greatly appreciated and it inspired me to make it a two-shot after all. Note new rating, lemon ahead…

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()

He paced restlessly. He was visibly shaking and cold sweat covered his forehead. _What had he gotten himself into_, he thought, frustrated. He was on the brink on hysteria and he really had no one but himself to blame. Damn hormones! He could not simply walk away, all because _that man _had decided to break down in front of him. Just because he had crashed with his hang glider in the damn storm, just because the detective had saved his life, just because he had figured out it was _the last_ heist… _He was too smart for his own good_, Kaito grumbled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

He was dressed casually, KID uniform carefully hidden behind the foax painting in his late father's secret room. He had decided on this, he had given him _his address_. No use hiding who he was now. Within minutes Shinichi would show up, take one look at the name written by the gates and realize he was Kuroba Kaito. Why bother with costumes? Yet he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, wondering if maybe he should change back and pretend he had just _borrowed_ the place, claiming the inhabitants were away and he only used the poor boy Kaito's face as a hoax.

He stopped momentarily as he considered this, and then violently shook his head. _No_, he _was_ doing this. No turning back. He continued pacing, feeling adrenaline shooting throughout his body as if he was just about to enter a top security building for a heist, not waiting for the Great Detective of the East, a detective who knew his home address, who had just felt him up while engaging in a hot battle of tongues…. Okay so maybe his freak-out was valid.

He froze when the doorbell rang. His stomach made a summersault and he felt every muscle in his body tense up. Maybe he should just bolt… _No! Stop with your cowardice_, and inner voice reprimanded. _It's not cowardice if it's survival instinct_, another voice whispered in a huffy voice. Kaito stood perfectly still for another four seconds before he decided to ignore his inner voices – did this make him insane? – and slowly made his way over to the door. It felt as if the world was quickly adapting to a new pace of time, one that bypassed in a manner three times as slowly. He clenched his teeth, unclenched, reached for his Poker Face, forced himself to drop it and, with great effort, opened the door with a relaxed smile.

Shinichi stood outside. He must have gone home to change, or brought a spare set of clothes with him to the heist because he was now completely dry, standing under an umbrella with a serious expression. Kaito could feel himself being scrutinized under the steady gaze of an experienced detective on a mission. It really made his flight-instincts kick in. At the same time, though, he savored the image of the man by his door. It seemed Shinichi had no idea how sexy that look of intense concentration made him look. While the thief's muscles were flexing for him to flee the man of the law, his heart was pounding, threatening to explode if he took one step in the wrong direction, _away_ from the detective.

It seemed time had stopped completely as they stared at each other. Then suddenly the quiet was broken by Shinichi: "It seems I have somehow gained the trust of a thief. Not sure how I should be feeling about that…" and his face transformed to reveal that incredibly challenging smirk.

Kaito felt his knees go week as he forced himself to respond with a smirk in kind. "I thought you would have figured that out as I allowed you to feel me up", Kaito answered, ignoring the hypocrisy as he remembered his qualms just minutes ago.

He did quite enjoy watching the blush on Shinichi's face before he managed to get his expression under control where just a hint of pink remained on the top of his ears, barely visible under the still damp hair. "Allowed?" he asked almost mockingly. "I would have thought it was a mutual enjoyment. I specifically remember one pair of hands wandering in under certain buttoned-up clothes…" he left the statement hanging.

Kaito swallowed. Yes, it had been quite mutual. Never let up on a challenge though, he thought and felt the smirk growing on his face before he stiffened as Shinichi stretched out a hand and cupped his cheek.

"Are you all right?" he asked, serious on a level he had never heard the detective use before.

He understood it was not merely a question one would normally wave off with a smile and ask in turn. And he understood the man was honestly very worried about him. _Continue with caution_, he thought humorlessly. He leaned into the warm hand, put his hand over Shinichi's and softened his expression. "It's going to be."

"So this really is it then?" the detective asked but he did not seem like he required an answer, he already _knew_. Kaito nodded anyway, twisted slightly and kissed the heel of his hand. "I figured", Shinichi mumbled. "There was a stroke of sentimentality in the heist note that has never been there before. I guess you knew even before then, that this was the one you were looking for".

Kaito watched in fascination as the detective sighed; shoulders slumped for once and he looked at the floor. Really, he should be seeing their feet going from how close they were standing. It was amazing seeing just raw emotion play across the handsome features of the young man. Suddenly Kaito realized he had moved in closer and before he could stop himself he had leaned in until feather light lips could touch the soft skin on Shinichi's cheek. He met the startled blue eyes as he looked up in surprise.

"I have caught everything I want. There is no more need for me to continue my search. I thought you would be happy, Meitantei. I'm joining the side of the law again. Eventually my name will be forgotten and your extremely moral conscience can rest as our relationship will be just one level less taboo."

He joyfully watched as Shinichi's eyes lit up at the mention of their continued co-existence, though silently Kaito wondered where the heck he got this insane self-confidence from. He was dating a detective? He almost wished he could see Nakamori-keibu's expression as KID grabbed the Great Detective of the East in bridal style and took off under the hazy light of a full moon.

"Hoooh, I was under the impression that it was _I_ that caught _you_", Shinichi leered at him and Kaito was fully prepared to give a bite-his-head-off rebuttal when with surprisingly quick movements, his detective closed the distance between their mouths and locked him into a raging war of dominance.

This kiss was not desperate like their last one in the rainy storm. This kiss was excitement, challenge, sparkles and electricity. Fire was flowing through his veins as Shinichi spared no time, buttoning down his shirt. He felt a tight knot build in his stomach as he felt him struggle with the last ones, fingers unintentionally (intentionally?) grazing his manhood. Even though there were at least two layers of clothing between him and Shinichi's hands, the material was made of cotton and very thin. He felt every twitch as if he had grown a second set of nerves on top of his slacks.

His own hands were occupied grasping and clawing at Shinichi's back. He had pulled out his shirt from his pants and had masterfully wiggled his hands up under the material. The smooth skin that met him had him thinking dirty, possessive thoughts. His mouth traveled from Shinichi's lips down his chin, following the cheekbone until he found a sweet spot under his earlobe. He suckled carefully, kissing and nibbling in a loving manner. He could feel the godlike figure before him shiver as he slowly licked the sensitive skin he had so inconspicuously left a mark on. It was his first love bite, he was certain, and even if not he planned on making many more as he continued his journey with his mouth down his throat, leaving wet kisses in its wake.

Shinichi had finally managed to unbutton his shirt. Soon both shirt and the soft blazer he had been sporting was on the floor and he smiled as he heard Shinichi growl at the sight of him with a naked torso. Did he really find him that sexy? His question was soon answered as he felt himself being lifted off the floor, pushed into a wall, legs seductively locked around the detective's waist. He leaned his head back and gasped for air as his lover aggressively attacked his throat and neckline. Who could have guessed the always composed, strict to measures of extreme, cold-blooded detective could turn this wild? He had his blood run hot and red as shockwave after shockwave of electricity ran through his body under his lover's ministrations. He licked, suckled and bit his way down to his collarbone, leaving wet lines of saliva from his attentions.

Kaito could do little but cling desperately to the man loving him, clawing at his hair that for once was released from its formal, smooth style. Instead it was ruffled, tests pointing in all directions and along with the primal sounds forced from Shinichi's throat made him into the sexiest thing alive, Kaito absentmindedly thought as he moaned loudly when Shinichi reached his nipples. He had his left peak in his mouth, tongue alternating between caressing and roughly stroking it. Occasionally his teeth would graze the tortured peak, forcing a strangled whimper from Kaito's lips.

He realized his erection must be poking his lover right in the stomach as said man suddenly shifted their positions slightly. His hand came down to undue his belt and in the moment of distraction Kaito looked down and realized Shinichi was sorely over-dressed. Before he could be undone completely by the god between his legs, he made smoke appear before making some well-needed changes in their position. When the smoke cleared, his detective looked up confusedly at him as he found himself straddled on the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of blue strapped boxers.

_Delicious_, Kaito mused before he proceeded to dive in. He licked his beloved, starting from his Adam's apple, going down to his belly bottom, stopping only to kiss certain scars left on his otherwise marble stomach. How come his detective could be so protective of others yet continuously put himself in such extreme danger? He momentarily choked up as he saw the scar from a knife wound dangerously close to his heart. He halted as this point, bit carefully, kissed and made sure to leave a lovely mark of his own, right over the scar. Shinichi looked down on him, smiling half-apologetically, half-amused, through eyes heavy with desire.

As he was satisfied with his work he kissed his way down, hiking down Shinichi's body as his heated kisses went south. When having reached the hem of his boxers, Kaito smiled predatorily slipping a finger inside. He caught the hitch in his lover's breath, kissed his hipbone reassuringly before ripping off the last part of his detective's clothing. He licked his lips as he gazed at the now fully revealed body. He was hard, more so than Kaito would have thought. He was amused to see the detective warily gazing up at him through lidded eyes. He smiled, bent down and kissed his inner thigh. Shinichi twitched, widening the opening for him.

He let his nose travel up his leg until it met with the forest that was purely Shinichi. He nuzzled in it, savored the smell and smiled as he heard the silent plea from the back of his lover's throat. It quickly turned into a full-out moan as he licked the base of his shaft. He put his hands on his hips and held him down as Shinichi bucked at him. He let the tip of his tongue tentatively meet with his peak, then smoothed it out and let it stroke his tip until he had him captured in his mouth. He looked up to see Shinichi stiff as a board grasp at the carpet under them, eyes shut tight. So he was enjoying it… Well, he would make him express it, Kaito thought mercilessly as he finally let the whole shaft sink in between his welcoming lips.

He took him as deep as he could, tongue swirling to make for more friction, before slowly letting him up again. He bobbed his head, letting a routine movement settle in. Watching his lover, he was pleased to see sweat drip down his temple, mouth open, heaving breaths moved his chest. But no sound. He hummed irritably and grabbed hold of his balls, squeezing gently. That got a reaction as his body jerked up and a loud moan escaped his lips. He shut his mouth and breathed even more heavily under the restriction of his nose. Kaito would have none of that and increased his pace, slowly massaging his balls. It only held a couple more seconds before Shinichi stiffened and released, moaning his name. "Kaito…!"

Kaito swallowed greedily, overjoyed at the accomplishment before crawling up his lover's body. He settled on his stomach, half his weight on the floor not to crush his spent detective, and nuzzled in his neck. They lay still for a while before Shinichi seemed to realize something. He looked down, noticing Kaito's still obvious hard-on and blushed.

"Sorry", he said, completely embarrassed.

Kaito grinned at him, kissed his pouty lips and said: "No worries, this was _my _pleasure", giggling as Shinichi looked away. "Hey", he said and took his chin in his hand, turning his blushing detective's face back so he could thoroughly kiss him.

Shinichi answered him with an almost childish greed, twisting them over so he was on top. He made quick work of caressing his body down until he reached Kaito's cock. He gently gripped it at its base and made a sure stroke to the top. Kaito cursed and pulled at his lover's hair, surely scratching his scalp in a painful way, but Shinichi only made a humming sound of pleasure, as he kissed Kaito's neck. Kaito, already close to the edge did not need much more than a few more sure strokes, some very good convincing by Shinichi's intoxicating kisses and he was a gonner.

As he came he pulled Shinichi down with him, hugged him close, pressing himself to the lean body of his detective and drew in deep breaths, smelling his Shinichi. They lay still, savoring each other's touch, enjoying the moment of complete bliss. Kaito closed his eyes, nuzzled in his lover's neck, quickly coming to realize this was his favorite spot. He felt himself relax. His mission of avenging his father was finished, Pandora was found and about to be destroyed, and, most importantly he thought as he held his hand flat against Shinichi's chest, he had finally been captured by his Meitantei.

"I love you", he whispered, listening to the beating of the most precious heart in the world.

"I figured."


End file.
